A Professor's Secret
by Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs
Summary: Twenty-year-old Percy Jackson is sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Eighteen-year-old Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley are also sent to the same school to complete their learning they couldn't do the year before because of the war. Professor Jackson is sent to teach the students to defend themselves from the Greek Monsters who are coming to Hogwarts.
1. Magic

**Hi guys! Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs back with another story! Hope you guys will enjoy it, and reviews are welcome!**

**-O-O-O-O-**

A warm breeze blew softly on the ocean. The bright sun sent hot, scorching rays from its depths. The ocean's waves lapped playfully around two people, who were enjoying the cool waves.

"Just a few more years, no?" Percy Jackson asked Annabeth Chase, putting an arm around her shoulders. The two had been sun-tanning, or that's what Percy had said. To be truthful, Percy had been spraying Annabeth with sea water for the last couple of hours, achieving constant mutters of _'Seaweed Brain'_.

Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder. She glanced up at the bright sun. "I have to go, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Promise you won't do stupid stuff while I'm gone, okay?". Percy put on his best pouting face. "Do you have to?" He asked, grinning. "You're already twenty years old, Seaweed Brain! Don't tell me you're going to cry when I'm gone!" Annabeth smiled. Percy sprayed a handful of seawater, making Annabeth's blonde hair dripping wet.

"Okay, I seriously have to go now for the architecture," Annabeth's serious grey eyes radiated with excitement. "Don't get yourself killed, alright?". "If you don't," Percy grinned. He pecked Annabeth's cheek lightly. "See you after a few months," Percy sighed. He watched as Annabeth walked away, a small rucksack on her back. She waved at him, and dissapeared behind a small hill.

Percy sighed, and decided to have a dip in the ocean. He was a second away from putting his toe in the soothing water, when Rachel Dare came striding up to him. "Hi Percy!" She cried, hugging him tightly. "Hey, Rachel," Percy smiled, "What are you doing here out of your cave?". "Chiron wants to see you—privately." She shrugged. "Don't know what that's about.". "I'll be right there," Percy yawned. "Hope it isn't another quest.".

Rachel smiled widely and ran off back to her cave.

Percy put on his orange camp T-shirt back on and slowly got up and walked towards the Big House, taking his time. He knocked on the door of the Big House. He could hear a sound of clattering hoofsteps. "Ah, Percy," Chiron opened the door and smiled at him, but Percy could see worry in his ancient eyes, "Come in.". Percy walked into the House.

"Percy, I know you've just parted with Annabeth because of her architecture, and you also want to relax without any Wars, but this is important. I have been contacted by an old Friend, by the name of Albus Dumbledore-" Chiron was cut short by a loud snort coming from Percy. "Ah, Sorry, go on" Percy said.

"Anyways, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts-" Chiron was cut off again by Percy falling in a fit of laughter. "H-Hog Warts?" Percy choked, unable to control himself. "That sounds like a pig's skin disease!". "Percy, you're twenty years old! Control yourself, young hero!" Chiron sighed.

"So, this Hogwarts is a school of—a school of magic-" Chiron was interrupted again by Percy. "Magic? What do you mean, magic? Like, like... Hazel?" Percy asked, curiously. "Yes and no, Percy," Chiron sighed, "this school teaches wizards, as Camp Half-Blood teaches Demigods.".

"I- still don't get it." Percy groaned. "Are they related to Hecate or something?" "Or something, Percy? Hecate blessed certain humans years ago to do magic. Of course, now they have forgotten all about the true person who have them magic, they only think of us as myths." Chiron said. "Then what has this got to do with me?" Percy asked, though he thought he knew the answer.

"This year, Percy, at Hogwarts, Albus has asked me for you to be the school'd Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. An evil wizard called Voldemort has already been defeated, but danger stirs in the school's depths, containing both Greek magic and the Wizard's magic. You have been chosen to help the students defend themselves—they cannot use much magic against our monsters, Percy. Only this year—are you ready?" Chiron's voice filled Percy's head. "Well, I still don't really get it, but okay.".

"Good. First, you'll need a wand— Hecate has designed this for you." Chiron pulled out a wooden stick, and handed it to Percy. "Oak, hard and strong, flexible, contains a single Water Pheonix's Feather.". "A Water Pheonix? Never mind, forget I asked." Percy said as he took the wand.

"And... how am I supposed to do magic?".

"Demigods contain more magic then any wizard contains," Chiron said. "It's just that Demigods don't practice any magic. Besides, you are to teach them to defend themselves from Greek monsters, and they know most magic spells. It might just be better to teach them sword skills—you might be surprised, as they lack tons of physical exercise.". "Okay. I Guess." Percy sighed.

"Good—go pack your bag and you're off to Britain.".


	2. Another Year of Education

**Okay, hi! I'm updating a new chapter, hope you'll enjoy! I also have some answers to reviews below!**

**-O-O-O-O-**

"Ronald Weasley, GET UP!" Mrs.Weasley's shrill voice rang clear as the wind in Ron's small room. Harry opened his eyes groggily, found his glasses and put them up.

Plump Mrs.Weasley came into sharper focus, and so did everything else in Ron's bedroom.

Harry had recently come over to Ron's house, Glad to see Hermione there too. The three eighteen year olds had spent time for the past couple of weeks.

"Good Mornin' mum," Ron yawned and turned over, going back to sleep. "Oh no you don't!" Mrs.Weasley exclaimed gleefully. "You've got to practice waking up now!". "But _why_?" Ron moaned as Mrs.Weasley pulled of his bed sheets to reveal orange Chuddly Cannon PJs. "We don't even have school anymore.".

"Oh yes you do!" Mrs.Weasley shouted happily. "What?!". That got Ron and Harry up in a blink of an eye. "You're pulling my leg, right?" Ron asked weakly. "No I'm not!" Mrs.Weasley exclaimed.

"I received a letter from Minerva this morning, and she said all of you eighteen year olds will have another year at Hogwarts, due because the year before you couldn't get any proper education because of the — war, you know.". She sighed, and walked out of the room.

"She's joking, right? Ron asked weakly.

-_Back in Camp Half-Blood-_

"I am NOT going to wear that," Was the first thing that came out of Percy's mouth when he met up with Chiron a few hours later, holding a quite big bag slung over his shoulder, "Are you kidding? Seriously?". "You will eventually have to wear this, you know," Chiron sighed as he handed Percy his black robes with a Hogwarts Crest on it, "All wizards do.".

"Well I don't," Percy sighed as he took the robes in his hands, as if it was an explosive bomb, "I mean, how do wizards even train in these, these — gowns?" Percy asked Incredulously. "They are robes, Percy, and if you want to go to Hogwarts properly you have to wear them." Chiron sighed.

"This school you will be teaching is at Britain. I have a _Portkey_ leading you to a nearby hill of Kings-Cross-Station, where you will find Platform nine and three quarters, go through it and board the Hogwarts express," Chiron continued, ignoring Percy's wide eyed, _I-am-totally-not-understanding-a-word_ look.

"I am totally not understanding a word you just said," Percy declared.

"Just—Just—grab this old tire, go to the train-station, and board a train from platform nine and three quarters, get it?" Chiron said. "Ohhhhh," Percy exclaimed, as if finally getting caught up on some late school work. "Okay. I get it now.".

Chiron checked his watch, and shouted, "Quick! Grab the tire!".

Percy shrugged grabbed the tire, and shouted in surprise as he felt a tug on his navel, as if an invisible hook had hoisted it there. He was getting whisked away, and he could no Long See Chiron anymore, everything was a flash of colours, and — _Thump_! He fell on a patch on warm grass.

A few miles away, he could see a sign _Kings Cross Station_. He got up, steadied himself, and walked towards the train-station.

**-O-O-O-O-**

**Hope you guys all enjoyed it! **

** _-Reviews-_**

_Demigodlover365: Good story so far. I love it_

**Well, thanks for the first review! And thanks for loving my story!**

_ausnmitch: Please continue._

**Okay, I WILL NOT give up on this story! Thanks!**

_NinjaDevil2000: Absolutely awesome! Oh my gosh, I can't wait for more! Please update soon! It's so awesome!_

**Wow, thanks! Thanks for reviewing, and also for following nearly all of my ten stories!**

_DarthVader220: It's really good so far! Can't wait for and update_

**Wow, thanks for liking my story and reviewing!**

_(Guest) Jake: The characters of Harry Potter would actually be OLDER than those of the PJO series._

_Harry Potter takes place in the 90's and sees Harry and his friends reaching their 20's by the year 2000. _

_PJO takes place around 2008-ish and starts when Percy is around 12._

_I'm pretty sure you can do the math from there._

_If not let me break it down for you;_

_Harry Potter and his contemporaries were all born by 1981 at the latest. Meeting that by the time Percy was born in 1998 Harry had already defeated Voldemort (as evidenced by your own work) and was working to rebuild England and the U.K._

_Percy and his group are All 90's Babies, even Luke and Thalia could only have been bornas early as1990 - 89. By the time Percy's story starts in 2008 Harry and the others had already been adults for a full decade and were fully realized wizards and Aurors. _

**Oh Gee... I mean, not wanting to be rude but this was a really loooong and really depth-in review. I still can't copy-paste reviews so it took me quite a longer ****time than the other reviews for me to type in all of that. **

**Well, okay, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate that! **

**But there are a lot of stories where, I mean, TONS of stories where Percy Jackson and Harry Potter clashes. **

**I think the only thing you have to do is to sit back and enjoy the story. **

**Anyways, FYI, I have already thought of that, and is going to do somethign about it, but I am NOT going to spoil it, whether you like it or NOT. Thank you, and that is all I have to say.**

**Thanks for enjoying!**


	3. Platforms nine and three quarters

"So, Mum," Ron yawned slightly as he trudged heavily down the stairs, "when, exactly, are we going to Hogwarts?"

"Today, dear," Mrs Weasley pranced about, waving dinner in the small kitchen.

There was a loud _THUD!_ as Harry's Friend, Hermione Granger, gaped at at Mrs Weasley, dropping her book.

Hermione has been the cleverest witch in Harry and Ron's year, and she had bushy brown hair, which, this morning, she had tied in clever ponytail. She was wearing neat muggle clothes, ending with her wand in her pocket.

"W-What?" She whispered to Mrs Weasley, her eyes wide. "We're going back to Hogwarts TODAY?! Why didn't you tell us, Mrs Weasley!? TODAY?! TO-DAY?! TODAY!?TOOODDDAAAAYYYY?! T-O-D-A-Y?!".

Ron wasn't doing as well either. "Mum, WHAT?!" He shouted so loudly Crookshanks hissed.

Harry, on the other hand was gaping at Mrs Weasley, his green eyes wide with some kind of happy fire. Harry had always enjoyed Hogwarts, as it was like a home to him. "

WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Ron said.

"Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise, dear RONALD," Mrs Weasley said calmly. "And as you can see, Harry here isn't traumatised in the slightest. Anyways, we don't need to go to Diagon Alley. You see, all we need is the stuff from last year, and I bought all your books a year ago. And, while you're at it, screaming about, look at Harry here." Harry grinned at Hermione and Ron, who were still gaping.

"I didn't even STUDY FOR YEAR SEVEN!" Hermione practically screeched. "That's what you're worried about?" Ron asked her, surprised. "Because I'm worried about McGonagall!"

The two went running around the newly constructed Burrow for the rest of the morning until Mrs Weasley told them to be quiet, and to prepare for platform nine and three quarters.

They apparated to Kings Cross as they now were able to apparate, and they walked from the small hill they had apparated to so muggles wouldn't notice and walked their ten minute trudge to Kings Cross Station.

-Meanwhile-

Percy was having a lot of trouble finding platform nine and three quarters. His huge trunk rattled with his valuables as he stared at the wall between platform nine and ten once more as he had done for the past ten minutes. He finally decided to Iris message Chiron. He found a small drain that had broken, and tossed a golden drachma.

Soon he saw an image of Chiron standing in front of the lake. He seemed to be ordering the campers to do something.

"Chiron!" Percy sighed in relief. "How do you get into platform nine and three quarters?" "You just have to push through the wall between platforms nine and ten," Chiron said withought looking at him as if it was obvious.

"What?!"

**-O-O-O-O-**

**Hi!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, and I've had a lot of questions in reviews lately. I am going to answer all of them. As you all know, Dumbledore has passed on, being killed by Draco Malfoy. Because of this Dumbledore will not be reappearing in this story. Percy being a professor was mentioned before he died, and that was when he contacted Chiron.**

**-Reviews-**

_NinjaDevil2000: Another terrific chapter! You are a great writer! Cannot wait for more! :)_

**Oh, thanks again, NinjaDevil2000! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

_MrAppocolypse: Please assure me that Percy will reform wizard clothes to be more practical? _

**Of course! I won't let him blow his cover, he will wear Wizard's robes.**

_Simbylosis: It's a pretty cool and straight forward story, don't abandon since I'm looking forward to stories like this_

**I won't abandon it—thanks!**

(_Guest): :I love this story and i cant wait to see where it goes. good work_

**Thanks for loving this story!**

_(Guest): Yay I got mentioned, it's surprising I comment on every chapter of every fanfic and never actually got mentioned before. You made my day, laugh. Your my favourite author that I followed and hope this story is as great as the others._

**Oh, thanks so much! You made my day laugh as well! Thank you so much!**

_(Guest) Blackbird:Wait, just to clarify,Dumbledore is still alive in this story?_

_Well, I like the story so far. _

**Thanks for the review, and as I said earlier, Dumbledore isn't alive. The current headmaster, or I must say, Headmistress, is Minerva Mcgonagall. Thanks for liking this story!**


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Howdy!**

**How're you all doing? Thank you all for following, favoriting, supporting and waiting for this chapter and story.**

**:)**

**By the way, did any of you guys read Trials of Apollo: The Tyrants Tomb?**

**It's really good, and it came out, like, this month.**

**Check it out!**

**I've been really busy lately because of the new school campus etc. I might've mentioned in the other stories but because the schools different I need time to adjust to everything so all of my stories will go on a SHORT BREAK (HIATUS) after one more new chapter, and for this story, it's this one.**

**Anyway, enough of me talking!**

**-O-O-O-O-**

Hermione had to drag her boyfriend all the way from The Burrow - Ron refused to go. Harry, of course, helped - by threatening Ron by spiders.

"-and then, Ron, they climb up your shirt with the hairy, black, spindly legs and bite your skin off with the razor-sharp pincers of theirs," Harry said, wand at the ready. "Bam!" Harry cried, waving his wand and producing an image of a hairy-looking spider from the tip. Ron whimpered and began to walk faster as Hermione and Harry burst into laughter.

After the war, every second seemed so precious. Every minute of laughter. Of feelings. Of their heart beating, their brain working, and their chest rising up and down, up and down with every breath they took.

Harry felt a warm hand slip into his and looked to see Ginny grinning at him. Her fiery red hair shone in the sunlight and her eyes were wide with excitement.

This year, there was no more worrying. No more grieving. No more crying over anyone. No more worrying about Voldemort.

The year was going to be perfect.

-oOo-

The group walked to Platform 9 ¾. The brick column was standing there, as sturdy and whole as ever.

"Ready?" Ginny muttered as she squeezed Harry's hand. Harry hoped his palm wasn't sweaty.

"Ready."

The group, followed by Molly Weasley walked quickly towards the wall and found themselves on the platform. The platform was crowded, now that Voldemort was gone, and Harry looked around, breathing in the scent of magic.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she hugged the woman Harry looked up to as a motherly figure, her hair streaked with light gray. "It was my pleasure, dears," Molly replied, her lips turning into a soft smile as she embraced them in turn. She met Harry last, and it was just them Harry realized how fast time had passed.

Molly Weasley was no longer the plump woman with orange-red hair. Indeed, she was slightly skinnier than a few years back and had saggy circles under her eyes. Her hair was streaked with gray, from age or stress, Harry didn't know. She had been like this ever since Fred Weasley had died.

Funny, mischievous, grinning Fred. Now he was gone.

"Thank you," Harry said as he hugged her, "for everything."

Molly looked tearful as she ushered them to the train. "You can't be late!" She cried.

"But mum, we still have like, twenty minutes left!" Ron groaned as he was pushed towards the train. "No buts!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. Ronald Weasley hugged his mother and was soon on the bright red steam engine.

They found an empty compartment at the end of the scarlet steam engine. Hanging out of the window to say goodbye, Harry's heart lightened and squeezed at the same time. Mrs. Weasley waved and with a pop, vanished into thin air.

Harry sat down on his seat, his legs spread in front relaxedly. He stroked his new pet owl, Gizmo. "So we really are going, huh?" He finally asked.

"Yeah," Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said at the same time, and, glancing towards each other, began laughing.

"So…." Ron dragged the word out.

"So what?" Hermione asked, skimming through her Standard Book of Spells: Grade Seven.

"Uh…." Ron blushed as his stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You just ate breakfast, Ronald!"

"I know, but it wasn't very…. Filling," Ron said sheepishly.

"Filling?" Hermione asked incredulously. "We just had what you call a feast, Ronald!"

"I know, but I used all the food's energy thinking about homework! That's not my fault!"

"Why are you thinking about homework when we didn't get any yet?"

"Well, I-"

"-Stop bickering, you two!" Harry cried.

"We are not bickering!" They both said in unison and then turned scarlet.

Harry suppressed a grin as he watched the two bicker again, red in the face. Ginny decided to interrupt. "Who wants some chocolate frog?" She waved the box in the air and Ron tried to snatch it.

"Hey, don't be ruuuude," Ginny tutted as she blocked Ron's grabbing hands. Ron grunted. Ginny handed Ron over the chocolate frog and Ron tore the package apart. Harry's eyebrows raised at how easily Ginny had given up when he saw Ginny had found another interesting topic.

"Hey, Hermione, Ron, who's he?" Harry asked, following Ginny's gaze.

Standing in the middle of the crowd on the platform was a young man. He looked about nineteen or twenty, a young adult. He had one an orange, faded t-shirt. He had messy black hair, like Harry's, except his hair looked like it had been blown to one side because of the wind. He had green eyes, like Harry, except his was a sea-green while Harry's was emerald green. The similarities ended there.

The man, young adult, teenager, was extremely toned - his muscles were not toned in a bulging way, but in a lean, fit way. He was extremely tanned while Harry was paler than him. But the eyes made the most difference. He had broken sea-green eyes which looked like shattered glass fragments, swirling in the ocean.

He was had slung a black bag over his shoulder as he glanced around, his sea-green eyes darting. A moment later, he disappeared in between some witches who had just entered the platform.

Hermione spoke. "I've never seen him before. I wonder who he is?"

"He might be a new student, judging by his looks."

"Maybe, Ron. But he does look slightly older than us, doesn't he?"

"Maybe he's re-doing his year. I wonder where he's from. He looks really fit, doesn't he?" Harry said, comparing his skinny arms to the man's toned, strong-looking ones.

"He does," Ginny said, and Harry felt a twinge of jealousy. "But I think Harry's more good-looking."

Ron coughed loudly, his ears slightly red and his eyes glaring slightly.

"Speaking of Harry, that person and Harry looks quite similar, don't they?" Hermione asked as she adjusted the books on her lap.

"Kinda," Harry shrugged, "But his eyes are more oceany, his hair's a bit different and he's fitter than me."

"Mmhmm," Ginny muttered, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

Ron coughed again, his face turning pink.

"Do you need a throat lozenge or something?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Ron grumbled and turned away.

The four faintly heard the whistle sound and the young witches and wizards crying out their last goodbyes.

A few minutes later, another whistle blew and the train started moving. Harry wasn't sure if the guy he had just seen had managed to come aboard the express. He hadn't seen him through the window at all.

The train passed columns and signs and parents waving. It sped up, turned around the corner, and they were gone.

"We're going," Harry breathed out softly.

He felt Ginny smile into his shoulder.

Soon enough, the train was speeding through fields where cattle were grazing - the smell of animal dung drifted in the window and Hermione shut it with her wand.

As Harry went back to reading Quidditch Around The World for the hundredth time, the compartment door slid open. Harry glanced up, hoping for a friendly face he knew, but it was someone he had never thought of encountering.

It was the guy with messy black hair, sea-green eyes, and a toned body. His body looked even fitter and leaner close-up.

"Hi," He waved awkwardly. "Can I sit here? All the other rooms-" Hermione tutted, muttering something about compartments, "-are full."

Harry noticed something about his accent. It sounded American, pronouncing all the r's where he didn't need to and stuff.

"Sure," Harry said.

The man grinned in a relieved sort of way, and putting his bag on an empty chair, sat down in front of Harry, close to the window.

"I'm Percy Jackson, by the way," the guy said, "from New York."

Oh. So that's why his accent sounded so American.

Ron decided that that moment was to snore loudly. He had fallen asleep. Hermione shoved him and he woke up with a jolt. "Hermione Granger," she said politely, holding out her hand to shake. Percy awkwardly shook it.

"Ron," Ron said, yawning, "Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Cool," Percy said casually. Harry was surprised that he had no reaction. Most people would gasp and ask for his autograph or something. "So, anyways-"

"-Hang on. Did you hear him right?" Ron interrupted. "He's Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. The boy who lived, the one who vanquished the Dark Lord - you've heard of him, right?"

Percy shrugged. "Maybe. So?"

Ron gaped at him as if he was crazy. Harry stopped Ron before he could say anything. "Ron, it's fine. Leave it." He said wearily.

Hermione immediately asked Percy about America and himself. "Which school did you come from?" She asked enthusiastically. "I bet it's Ilvermorny. It's almost as famous as Hogwarts. Did you come from Ilvermorny?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Uh, I didn't go to Ivymorning. I don't even know what that is."

"Really? Then where did you get educated?"

"Uhm…. It's this camp called-" He paused, then a mischevious smile crept up his face. "Camp Chiron the Flying Pony."

Ginny made a choking noise. "Chiron the Flying Pony?"

"Joking! Na, it's actually called the Camp for the Gifted." Percy grinned lopsidedly, and Harry had a feeling this was his trademark grin.

"Camp for the Gifted? Never heard of it." Hermione said, rummaging in her bag. "Aha!" She pulled out a book titled Wizarding Schools Around the Globe in big, fancy, golden letters.

Percy's voice was slightly panicky. "No, it won't come out in that book because it's a very recent camp."

"Oh, that's fine," Hermione said a bit too brightly, "I can find out about it in the libraries anyway."

Percy looked as if he wanted to retort back but then he turned away.

-oOo-

The evening was dark and slightly stormy, with clouds of gray and purple. The rain hadn't started yet but the air felt damp.

Percy had mysteriously disappeared, saying that he needed to take care of something.

The four trudged towards the bright, sparkling lights of the castle. They entered the Great Hall, chatting unconcernedly. Harry looked at the staff table.

Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress was probably waiting for the first years. Hagrid was escorting the first years at the lake. Everyone else was there - Professor Sinistra, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, and all the others who hadn't died in the battle. Everyone who was their looked solemn.

There was only one chair missing.

"Where's the defense against the dark arts teacher?" Ginny asked as they noticed one empty seat they didn't know the owner of.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe they couldn't find anyone. I mean, even if Voldemort died, there are still some rumors about DADA being jinxed, isn't there?"

"They probably did find someone," Hermione said.

"Probably…."

The Great Hall's candles shone brightly as the sky outside darkened. Ron groaned as the plated on the table remained empty. "Where's the foooood?!"

The Great Hall gradually filled up and the students barged in, their black robes a flock of ravens. However, they were all quite. Painful memories of the war, perhaps.

As they all seated, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Headmistress McGonagall marched in, a line of nervous-looking first years following.

She placed an old, torn hat on the stool at the very front of the hall. The rip in the brim opened like a mouth, and the hat began to sing.

Of course, every one of you knows all about what happened to the Dark Lord,

But do you know the history,

Of this very castle, like one cord?

You are now safe and sound, now time for a small story,

Let's begin with the founders of this very, very school

Brave Griffindor, the strong, bold ones,

Witty Ravenclaw, clever to the brim of her pool,

Sweet Hufflepuff the loyal ones,

And sly Slytherin the ones with ambition

Now each of you has your own person

Each has your own reservation

And I know you like my dog, Paxton!

Don't worry about anything

You're safe and sound with me,

I'll just have a look at who you are,

And tell where you, belong

The Great Hall burst into applause.

The students began to be sorted. When the last person, Sanitha Penelope, got sorted, Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"I welcome each and every one of you to a new year, whether you're returning or not. I have some things to say to you all, but as you look very hungry, fill your stomachs first!"

The food was scrumptious. Harry stuffed his mouth with loads of food, and soon the deserts disappeared as well. Percy still hadn't arrived yet.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up. "I would like to inform you…."

Harry zoned out, glancing at a corner of the table, but listened again as the topic of professors emerged.

"-and Professor Slughorn will be the head of Slytherin, and will be teaching potions as well. This year we have a new teacher, who is currently late."

Whispers traveled across the room. Who was this new teacher? What did they teach? Where did they come from?

"He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I shall tell you more about him when he comes. Now, Professor Sinistra will be-"

The Great Hall's heavy doors banged opened and everyone looked around to see Percy Jackson, his closed covered in golden dust, his muscles impressive under his robes. He had changed from his orange t-shirt, Harry noted, but his muscles looked just the same.

Harry swore he saw several girls actually swooning.

Percy was clutching a ball-point pen, by the looks of it, as he raced across the hall and he slid into his seat, looking relieved and sheepish at the same time.

"Ah, here he is. The man of the story. Professor Perseus Jackson from America will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

What?!

**-O-O-O-O-**

**Hullo!**

**Thanks for enjoying this story! **

**As I've said, this story will go on a break along with my two other stories, but I'll be updating mid-December. If I can't, then wait for the next chapter until around February. I'll be back by then!**

**Until then, adios!**

**Read, Write, Watch and have FUN!**

**Laugh Live Love Dogs**


	5. IMPORTANT

**Hi guys!**

**I am going to DELETE THIS STORY. But don't panic yet! I already have an edited version out and about, and it's called 'The Professor's Secret'. It has the same story line and plot but longer, better chapters, grammar, and ****volcabulary etc.**

**Thank you all who have been supporting me and enjoying this story since it's beginning - check out my new one!**

**THANK YOU,**

**Laugh Live Love Dogs**


End file.
